Roblox: The banned player.
(don't fix spelling mistakes please and thank you) REAL blog entri one: I didn't mean it. I really didn't. If i could go back, i could help him. its to late now. Me and my friend cody and my roblox girlfriend Jessie loved roblox. It was the best game. most kids in 3rd grade played minecraft, but they were just stupid. I was in love with Jess. We have been together for 7 weeks. And me and cody have been friends since the end of second grade, and third grade starts today. so as you can see, i knew them well. Then, it happned. we were playing roblox weight lifting simulator, and talking about youtubers on the roblox chat. Then, out of no where, cody said the D word! this was a christian server, so we all gasped (in roblox and in real life). He tried to say he was trying to say dan from dantdm, but no one else believed him. but then, i did it. i unfriended him in roblox, and that pushed him over the edge. he started screaming frick, heck, screw, shut up, all the curse words. then, he got banned. that night, my mom said he killed himself with his minecraft phome pickaxe! i was so sad. but then, it got worse. one day, me and jess were playing roblox, when something happend. Codies account, MCSansBLUEEYE999, joined me. he said "hey, GurlsRoolBoysDrule723". that was wired, as he never called her by her roblox name. Then i remembered. He was dead. but more importantly, he was banned from roblox. "Hey, Bonnyfnafpizza932" he said. "You know my name Cody" i said. "I thought i wasnt your friend" he said. "well god is mad at u for cursing, go away dumbhead!" i yelled, roastign him more afterward. the whole server gathered around as i roasted him. Then, he said "Rovblox isnt very fun when ur deed" he said. then, he got off server, but his name was still on the player list. i tried to unfredn him, but it said that i hade the mas amount frend unfriended! i frended all the other players, sand i finaly unfrend him. but then, siomething terrible happen. i was playing with jess, when all a sudden, she was not my roblox friend anymore! we try to frend eachother, but when we tried to make one another are friend, it said we had max friends. i whent and unfreinded 7 people, but then, those seven slots where tooken up by MCSansBLUEEY999. I was so scared, then, something happen. jesses roblox chara became hyperealistic and bllodeyed. then, it said "frick you bonnyfnafpizza932, i hate you. you are the worst bore friend every! the, she jumped off of a cliff in roblox, and die in real life?1?. the next day, i joined roblox, but the worse thing happen. the only games on the popular list was codies game he maid, be sans in minecraft vs herobrian! i keep scrolling, but i never didnt find something else. I was geetting so angry, i yeelled "FRICK YOU cody,". then, i clocked the game on accidentally, and it lead me to this game. in the game, it had walls witch said "I wish i coudl play something except for roblox weight lifting sim, but i can not cuz im ded." i felt so badded. i join him when ever i can, but he can never leave roblox weigth lift sim. i want to help him, but i cant. i frickin cant do a darn thing. Category:BCP Category:Gamepasta Category:Engwish Category:Pastas